Jin and Amy Love story
by Chalice07
Summary: /copy-paste/ amy dan jin sedang mau kencan ke taman kota untuk melihat kembang api, tapi masalahnya dimulai selama perjalanan... apa yang terjadi? /author yang gak tau mau nulis summary apa jadi maklum aneh dan agak beda dengan ceritanya/


_Chalice07 : hallo, minna. Siapa yang kangen sama Chalice07 yang gak muncul di fic grandchase akhir-akhir ini?._

_Elesis : jah, fic GC mu yang sebelumnya aja belum tamat._

_My Oc : bener! Lanjutin gih!_

_Chalice07 : hueeee, ampuuun *sujud-sujud* saya lagi belum bisa lanjutin karena __**out idea**__!_

_Amy : makanya itu kau membuat fic baru yang berisi cinta aku dan jin?_

_Chalice07 : iya! Ini cerita bukan aku yang buat, tapi sebuah website yang gak sengaja kutemui, jadi saya hanya mempublishnya di depan publik fanfiction._

_Jin : yaudah, cepetan dimulai! *nendang author*_

_Chalice07 : oke,oke!_

_Dislaimer : GC bukan punya saya, dan cerita bukan punya saya juga tapi sebuah website ngomik dan nama pembuatnya adalah LittleDevil_Chan (pen namenya), dan saya hanya ingin memperkenalkannya didepan web fanfiction dan sedikit menambahkan dan mengganti sedikit._

_Warning : GaJe, mungkin OOC, agak gak mirip dengan aslinya (cerita aslinya di web ngomik), tulisan hancur, kesalahan typo._

* * *

**-Amy POV-**

**At 09 : 00 PM**

Hallo! namaku amy aku sedang menunggu pacarku. Hari ini sih dia mau mengajakku melihat kembang api di taman kota. Ini lah kisah malam tahun baru pertamaku dengan pacarku.

**-Amy POV-end**

* * *

"mana sih dia?! Sudah kutungguin 1 jam gak dateng-dateng , bisa-bisa pantat ku berkarat nih! Akan kupukul dia nanti!" ucap amy geram.

"AMY!" terdengar suara familiar ditelinga amy.

Amy menoleh dan melihat seseorang memakai motor apa ya? pokoknya kaya motor balab lha.

"hei, amy. Kau lihat kemana, aku disini" ucap seseorang dilain tempat.

"ayo kita pergi,amy." Ucap jin dan menarik amy.

"kita naik apa? Dari sini kesana kan jauh"

"Jalan kaki aja, sehat kok" ucap jin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"huh! Naik mobil kek atau motor kek" keluh amy kesal.

Jin menatap amy dan sesuana tempat itu langsung sunyi.

'ke,kenapa dia tiba-tiba dia melihat ku seperti itu? apa dia sakit hati atas perkataanku tadi? Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? bodoh! Bodoh!' pikir amy panik.

"ide bagus," ucap jin sambil mengancungin jempolnya dan senyum gigi pepsodent.

"yuk ikut aku" ucap jin dan menarik amy keseuatu tempat.

'firasat ku gak enak' pikir amy.

'tapi sisi baiknya jika aku berjalan kaki dengannya adalah bisa bergandengan tangan' pikir amy senang.

'hangat tangan jin' pikir amy senang.

'setelah pegangan tangan, lalu kissu, lalu... lalu... lalu...' amy sudah masuk kealam mimpinya sambil blushing dan entah kenapa amy langsung mimisan dan pingsan.

Jin langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan amy lagi tiduran dijalan sambil mimisan.

"lho, amy. Kenapa kau tiduran dijalan? Mimisan pula" tanya jin kebingungan.

"hah... sungguh merepotkan , lagipula, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai mimisan?"tanya jin sambil tetap berdiri dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya (bukannya ditolong malah ngajak ngomong *swt*/ jin :weee, bukan salah gua, elu yang buat / chalice07 : apanya? Bukan gua yang bikin cerita, tuh salahin pembuat aslinya donk :P/ jin : *pergi*)

Dengan sigap, jin menggendong amy ala bridal style, amy langsung sadar dan melihat jin sedang menggendongnya, dengan muka blushing dia panik (bukannya senang?)

"kyaaaa! Turunkan aku dasar mesum! Turunkan aku!" teriak amy sambil memukul-mukul kepala jin (caranya).

'sendirinya mimisan, mikir apa coba?' pikir jin sambil sweatdropped dan kesal.

"dengar ya , aku tidak pernah suka dengan namanya mesum dan semacamnya karena aku benci itu,ok?" ucap jin dengan gentle dan backgroundnya banyak cahaya-cahaya.

'ganteng...'pikir amy sambil blushing.

* * *

**At 09 : 45 PM**

Mereka terus berjalan dan melewati hutan (HAH?!), amy sedang menghapus mimisannya.

"nah, itu dia mobilnya" ucap jin sambil menunjuk sebuah benda.

Dan ternyata benda itu adalah...

**JENG! JENG!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah bajaj (What?! Sejak kapan di grandchase ada bajaj?)

Amy langsung shock dan berteriak "What the?"

Sedangkan jin hanya tertawa senang (?).

Jin langsung ketempat bajaj itu dan tukang bajaj nya nanyain.

"mas, neng, mau naik bajaj saya?"tanya tukang bajaj tapi anehnya mukanya sangat mirip ronan.

Mereka saling menatap.

Hening seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya amy sambil nyamperin tempat jin dan tukang bajaj tersebut.

"jin 'fighter' dan amy 'dancer' kenapa kalian disini?!"tanya tukang bajaj tersebut.

"dan kau sendiri kenapa ada disini, ronan 'magic knight'?!" teriak jin.

"oh iya, itu ronan, kok jadi tukang bajaj?" tanya amy kebingungan.

"apa urusan mu, wanita jadi-jadian?!" ejek ronan (kyaaa, ronan OOC 0_0)

"apa katamu?!" amy langsung mengamuk dan ancang ancang ingin ngehajar ronan.

"hei, hei sudahlah " lerai jin (lho, siapa yang awalnya berantem?)

Ronan langsung menghela nafas.

"ya, sudahlah, selamat untuk kalian dapat merasakan malam pergantian tahun tanpa kesibukan seperti ku dan anggota grandchase lainnya (sibuk ngapain? Narik bajaj juga ya? *author di gebukin chaser*)" ucap ronan.

Mereka berdua blushing berat mendengar ucapan ronan.

"maafkan kami , karena tidak bisa ikut membantu" ucap mereka berbarengan

"oh ya, elesis dan yang lainnya kemana?" tanya jin.

"oh! Diakan pemimpin grandchase , jadi dia lagi berurusan dengan knight master" jawab ronan.

"trus kenapa kau jadi tukang bajaj, ronan?"tanya amy.

"yah, begitulah punya pacar seorang pemimpin, aku dihukum karena dikiran gay dengan lass 'the assasin'" ucap ronan sambil menghela nafas.

"oh! Gitu" jin manggut-manggut berati mengerti.

"dasar gila" ucap amy sambil sweatdropped.

"ya, sudah lah, gua mah nikmatin aja. Truss kalian ingin kemana?"tanya ronan.

"haha... ok, kami ingin naik bajaj mu ketaman kota" jawab jin.

"AKU tidak sudi naik itu! akukan artis!" ucap amy kesal.

"kau berpikir begitu?" jin bertanya ke amy dengan muka berbinar-binar.

Amy langsung blushing berat melihatnya dan langsung gugup.

"merepotkan" ucap ronan.

'baiklah, kalau begitu kita jalan kaki aja" ucap jin.

"kau gila?! Dari sini ke taman kota itu 5 kilometer!" teriak amy "cowo kere" lanjutnya.

"apa maumu? Telepon gak pernah, sms gak pernah" ucap jin sambil berlinang airmata dan jin adalah korban iklan.

"haruskah ku menjawab?"tanya amy sambil sweatdropped.

"yaudah deh... kita naik bajaj" ucap amy pasrah.

Dua pria ini (hah? Ronan juga ikut-ikutann?) menangis.

"mengharukan" ucap ronan sambil menangis haru.

"hei, sudahlah!" ucap amy kesal

Dan kemudian mereka naik kebajaj.

Bajaj melaju cepat (hah?bajaj bisa melaju cepat ya?), tapi tiba-tiba ronan rem mendadak sehingga bajaj tersebut hampir jungkir balik dari arah depan (?).

* * *

**Didalam bajaj.**

"gila! Gigi 1 aja, kaya gini!" protes jin sambil meregang kan tangannya dan alhasil kena muka amy.

"hei! Ronan! Kau bisa mengendarai nya gak sih!?"protes jin.

"hei, setidaknya kau minta maaf dulu dengan ku, jin!" protes amy karena mukanya tadi tanpa sengaja di tampar jin (?).

"maaf, teman-teman, aku melupakan sesuatu" ucap ronan dan langsung loncat keluar (?).

"Hei! Jangan kabur!" teriak amy.

"siapa yang nyetir!?" protes jin.

Ronan langsung mencast magic circle.

"bajaj! Vision!" ucap ronan.

"hah? Apa katanya? Bajaj?"tanya amy sambil swetadropped.

"jurus apaan tuh?!" ucap jin sambil cengo.

Ronan masuk lagi kedalam ke bajaj dan berkata "pakai sabuk pengamannya, teman-teman."

"mana sabuk nya?"tanya jin sambil celingak-celinguk.

'bajaj mana ada sabuk pengaman, sial... padahal gua artis, kenapa musti naik beginian' pikir amy kesal.

Bajaj baru bejalan bentar langsung berhenti lagi.

"kenapa berhenti?"tanya jin.

"maaf teman-teman, kelihatannya taman kota udah penuh,tapi tenang aja, aku tahu tempat mana yang romantis" ucap ronan sambil tertawa seram.

Ronan siap-siap memencet tombol bertulis "N2O"

"jangan bilang tombol itu..." ucap amy panik.

NGEEEEEENG... (hah? Ini bajaj atau mobil balab?) bajaj tersebut melaju cepat dengan sebuah turbo (?).

* * *

**KERIE BEACH**

**At 11 : 00 PM**

"oke kita sudah sampai" ucap ronan hapi.

Amy dan jin jalan sambil sempoyongan dan pusing.

"ngomong-ngomong, mana bayarannya?"tanya ronan sambil mengulur kan tangannya.

"beliin dulu obat pusing buat gue!" protes jin.

Amy melihat 3orang gadis dan berkata. "tu,tunggu dulu bukannya mereka..."

3 orang gadis itu merasakan ada yang melihatnya dan menoleh kearah amy.

"elesis, lire dan arme, kok ada disini?"tanya jin dan amy berbarengan.

"wah, selamat datang di kerie beach, wah! Romantisnya" ucap lire sambil menggunakan baju renang (berenang malem-malem? Udah gila kali ya? *di panah*)

"um..." arme angguk-angguk pertanda setuju dengan kata-kata lire sambil makan eskrim (dapat dari mana tuh?) sambil memakai baju renang

Sementara itu di pihak ronan dan elesis.

Ronan cengo melihat elesis memakai baju renang.

Elesis yang melihat ronan langsung blushing.

"uwaaah, elesis kau cute banget" ucap ronan dan matanya langsung berubah menjadi hati (?).

"kelihatannya bakal ada kejadian mesra nih" ucap mereka semua (kecuali ronan dan elesis)

"elesiiis" ucap ronan sambil berlari ke arah elesis begitu pula si elesis.

"mana setorannya?"tanya elesis sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ini" ucap ronan sambil menyerahkan senggengam duit.

**GUBRAK!** Semuanya jatuh ala anime (kecuali ele dan ronan)

"lupakan soal kau dengan 'lass', ayo kita cari tempat yuk" ajak elesis

"ok"

"soal lass?"tanya arme.

"lho, masa kau belum tahu kalau ronan dihukum jadi tukang bajaj karena dikira gay dengan lass" terang amy.

"enak aja! Lass sangat sayang padaku!" protes arme ke amy.

"yaudah, ngapain protes padaku?!" tanya amy kesal.

Sedangkan lire dia diam saja '...gua dari tadi dicuekin...' pikirnya.

"lire,lihat ronan gak?"tanya lass.

Lire mencuekin lass.

"sial, gua dikacangin" ucap lass kesal.

Arme yang melihat lass mencari ronan langsung lari sambil menangis.

"huweeee! Lass lebih mentingin ronan dibanding gueee (kok jadi pairing yaoi sih?)" ucap arme sambil menangis dan lari.

Lass hanya cengo dan bingung ngelihat arme tiba-tiba lari.

"emang kenapa cari ronan?"tanya jin.

"tadi gua naik bajajnya lupa bayar jadi gua kesini mau bayar" terang lass.

"hei, lass! Tunggu apalagi?! Kejar dia!"perintah amy.

"emang gua apain dia?"tanya lass.

"cepat sana!" perintah amy.

"iya, iya, gue kejar, betah aja lu jin punya cewe cerewet kaya dia" ejek lass sambil lari mengejar arme.

"dasar sialan!" geram amy.

"biarkan aku menghajarnya dulu!" ucap amy kesal sambil ditarik jin.

"sudah,sudah lebih baik kita cari tempat yuk" ajak jin.

"gua dicuekin, main ama ryan ah~" ucap lire senang dan pergi.

* * *

**At 11 : 45 PM**

Jin dan amy sedang duduk.

"oh ya, amy. Kau kan god of arts sambil nunggu kembang api bisa ngga kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu?"tanya jin.

"oh tentu saja"

Amy langsung bangun dan mengeluarkan biola (dapet darimana?)

Dan amy langsung memainkan biola dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul vierra 'takut'.

_Ku tau..._

_Kamu bosan._

_Ku tau..._

_Kamu jenuh_

_Ku tau... _

_Kamu tidak tahan lagi._

_Ini semua salahku_

_Ini semua sebabku_

_Ku tau kamu tidak tahan_

_Jangan takut_

_Jangan sedih,_

_Aku pasti setia_

_Aku takut... kamu pergi._

Ronan dan elesis yang mendengarnya kelihatan tenang dan elesis menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak ronan (cieee~ *di tebas*)

_Kamu hilang... kamu sakit_

Lass dan arme yang mendengarnya kelihatan bahagia, arme sedang memeluk tangan lass sambil menangis (lagi?)

_Aku ingin... kau disini._

Lire dan ryan yang mendengarnya kelihatan bahagia sambil bersenda gurau.

_Disampingku selamanya..._

Terlihat sieghart dan mari mendengarnya sedang tersenyum (sejak kapan mereka disitu dan mari tersenyum? Oh my god! dunia kiamat! *di timpuk malet*)

_La...la...la...la...la..._

Jin yang melihat dan mendengar amy bernyanyi dan memaikan lagu tersenyum bahagia dan mukanya merah.

* * *

**Setelah itu.**

**11 : 05 PM**

Amy sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak jin.

"capek... udah lemes nih..."

"ngomong jangan begitu dan jangan nyender..." ucap jin sambil blushing.

"kamu kenapa sih? Akukan hanya kedinginan" ucap amy kesal.

"eh?"

"sudah lupakan" ucap amy sambil menoleh kearah yang lain.

'jin masih belum bisa romantis terhadapku... hiks' pikir amy sedih.

Bruk!

Sebuah jaket merah menimpa kepala amy.

"pakai itu" ucap jin.

"aku hanya bilang untuk tidak menyender terlebih dahulu karena aku ingin menyalurkan elemen apiku terlebih dahulu," terang jin "pakailah itu, aku sudah cukup hangat dengan elemen apiku ini" lanjutnya.

Amy tertawa licik.

Dan berdiri terus berjalan sedikit jauh.

"aku kedinginan" ucap amy sambil melenggangkan tangannya yang berati minta peluk (?).

"heee?"jin mengerti apa maksudnya amy

_**10...**_

_**9...**_

Amy hanya tersenyum.

_**8...**_

_**7...**_

"hitungan mundur, tahun baru sudah dimulai" ucap jin dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke amy.

_**6...**_

_**5...**_

_**4...**_

Dan mereka berdua _kissing_...

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

**DUAR, duar! (suara kembang api)**

**~ happy ending~**

* * *

_Omake :_

Saat mereka lagi _kissing_ amy langsung protes dan melepaskan kissing mereka cepat-cepat (berati kissingnya cuman 10 detik doank)

Amy : ouch! Bibirmu panas!

Jin : ups... aku lupa mematikan elemen apiku.

Amy : dasaaaaarrrr *geram*

**PLAAAAK!**

Jin : adaaaw...

* * *

_Chalice07 : selesai... pegel..._

_Amy : alah... Cuma copy paste aja cape._

_Chalice07 : tapi, masalah ngetiknya woi!_

_Amy : iya, iya..._

_Arme,ele,lire,sieg,ryan : kenapa kami Cuma dikit perannya?!_

_Lass dan mari : /no comment/_

_Chalice07 : yeee, jangan salahin gua, tuh salahin pembuat aslinya_

_? : *kabur*_

_All : *ngejar*_

_Chalice07 : *swt*_

_Amy dan jin : tolong reviewnya yaaaa~_


End file.
